Eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth
by Lucky6s
Summary: Tidus and Rikku get seperated from the party by an avalanche.


Who is to blame here? Yuna being a high summoner of the Yevon religion, destined to end her life at the drop of the hat for the final summoning. How does one go on after the death of his or her significant other? These questions raced silently through Tidus's head as they trudged through the treacherous holy mountains of Gagazet. They were all in a group as they came to a very steep incline, and Tidus and Rikku were slowly lagging behind. No one even noticed that they had been back there and eventually the snow flurries made it impossible for them to see.  
  
"H-hey! Hey guys! Wait for us!" Tidus yelled into the endless white abyss as he leaned back against the mountain face for a brief rest. Rikku had lost her footing and feel on a tiny snow mound, and huddled up by pulling her knees to her chest. "Hey! Yuna! Auron! Somebody!!" The shouts would be Tidus and Rikku's demise as it triggered a massive quake and snow came barreling down from the very top of the mountain.  
  
Unaware of the events that went on above and the shouts behind them, the party still pushed ahead without even looking back. In the meantime Tidus and Rikku had to fight for their lives and outrun the avalanche that was closing in at great speeds. "Tidus, look out!" It was the last thing he heard before being pummeled by wave after wave of the powdery substance. His body laid there lifeless after it was all done. In the back of his mind before he blacked out, he thought for sure that he was done for and a worthless failure.  
  
He awoke to the smell of smoke and a slight burning sensation against his right arm. Turning over on his side groggily he managed to open his eyes and stare at the fire that was flickering wildly. Rikku had rescued him and brought him to a cave and treated his wounds. A smile came to his face as he painfully got onto his elbows and spoke to her in a soft tone. "Thanks Rikku...you saved my life. I really owe you." She was sitting hunched over the fire with her hands extended out warming herself up. "No need to thank me Tidus. I'm sure you would have done the same for me." Just as she said that a swift breeze came in from the hole in the snow impacted entrance way and blew the fire out.  
  
It only took minutes for them to feel the effects of the cold. Both of them ended up huddled close together where the fire once was. Tidus had suggested several times that he could go out and find some more wood but Rikku simply refused. "Your wounds...I don't want you to get any more hurt then you already are." She cared for him she really did and Tidus knew this. His lips formed into a weak smile as he wrapped his arms around her and brought her on top of his chilled body. "I'm already a failure; and the worse guardian ever. Yuna is going to kill herself and she won't even change her ways! I guess I should just give up. There is no use in loving her anymore."  
  
Little did Tidus know Yuna was quite the Promiscuous one. Rikku told him everything about Yuna's countless sexual encounters with Wakka and Seymour. He felt like his heart was a little kids toy and had been played with all this time. Tidus didn't know what to think of her anymore and he just wanted to push her out of his mind for good. Rikku on the other hand, was well under way with helping him forget about his problems. "Tidus-Do you believe in the old saying...'an eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth'?". He nodded and caught on quick to what she was implying. They could die here after all and since his so called lover was false, he figured that this would be practically harmless.  
  
Time went on and they had gotten past the initial foreplays and were naked, piled on top of each other. At this point there was no need for a fire as the cave had become filled with their body heat. Tidus turned Rikku onto her back and straddled down near her waist, his throbbing member having already been inside her prior. His hands slithered up her body like sly cunning snakes, whose mouths clamped down over her breast and pressed them together in an act of sexual rage and passion. The two of them rocked back and forth in a harmonious way. Rikku's legs had spread wider and wider and Tidus was towering over her, having his hands dispatched all over her body but ending up pressed against her rear, vigorously manipulating her position to suit his desires.  
  
They must have went on for hours. The ground beneath them was worn away to the bare dirt and was curved on all sides in the form of a crater. Rikku was now laid across the length of the cave with her behind facing Tidus, held by his hands. She was climaxing with every thrust, twitch, or movement he had made inside of her. "Oh...! Oh Tidus...! Don't stop, oh please don't stop!! Ahhh...!" He could feel her sweet insides clenching the shaft of his penis, and the aftermath, which was the slippery flow of her fluids. A hot steaming stream trickled down and outside collecting in the ditch they had made. He could not take it after that and he simply lost it. All of his muscles tensed as he filled her with his built up ejaculate...and after he had released all he could into her he fell gently onto her back with a satisfying sigh. It was over and he didn't care. He had someone else now and her name was Rikku.  
  
The world would have to wait and so would the rest of the party. They remained in the cave laying side by side with their faces touching, each of them occasionally planting a kiss on each others lips. "As much as I hate to say it, we should be going Tidus." She pointed to the entrance and noted that the snow had melted. A few rays of sunshine trickled in but was suddenly blocked by a shadowy figure. The figure knelt and crawled into the hole on its knees. Once this person was in all the way and shifted to the side the light came in once again to reveal who it was. It was Yuna and her face was full of clearly fake tears. The new couple stared for a few seconds then turned to one another, initiating a savory and passionate French kiss. 


End file.
